


Flower Arrangements

by iq_biased



Category: Kim Taehyung - Fandom, taehyung - Fandom, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe - Tattoo Parlor, BTS fluff, Cute Kim Taehyung | V, F/M, Fluff, Long-Term Relationship(s), Pregnancy, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnancy sex, Romance, Shy Jeon Jungkook, Smut, Tattoos, Unplanned Pregnancy, bts smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2019-07-29 08:50:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16260800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iq_biased/pseuds/iq_biased
Summary: From the moment you met Taehyung, his flourish for life drew you in completely. It wasn’t long before you fell head over heals for the tattoo artist who was so wrong for you, it felt right. But your story hasn’t always been an easy one, and just recently it’s become a whole lot more complicated…





	Flower Arrangements

How you met wasn’t important.

When people asked - as they often did when a couple with such dramatically different dispositions presented themselves - Taehyung’s shoulders would shrug, boxy grin popping across his lips as he dismissed them with some sentimental line about luck and fate.

He’d wax lyrical about the moment his eyes had fallen on yours, how your gaze had set a fire so passionate in him he’d barely been able to focus on the details of your initial meeting - it laying dormant and blurred in the depths of his brain due to the overwhelming sense of emotion.

The females would giggle in delight and laugh as he’d place a hand around your shoulders, the inked blue lines of art curving across his fingers as they gripped at whatever fabric you were wearing at the time in reassurance. The men would groan, eyes rolling in a fashion almost as dramatic as Taehyung’s own tale.

The truth was much more benign. A much simpler story that involved a friend wanting emotional support for the first tattoo she’d ever gotten. It seemed so risky, you were nervous to even agree to that in the first place. Where you were from, and with your parents, tattoos were a hard no. The thought of her father finding out she’d even visited a studio let alone allowed anything so disastrous on her body too much for her to handle alone.

Simple and small, a well concealed heart had been her choice. Just below the strap of her bra dotted onto her rib cage. A risqué position that required her to take her top off in full view of two men - something she hadn’t considered when she’d selected it. But Taehyung… he’d dealt with it so respectfully. Quietly reassuring her that it didn’t matter, that he dealt with this kind of stuff all the time. He’d even asked the other tattoo artist - who later you’d come to know as his best friend Jungkook - to go man the front desk to offer her more privacy, more or less kicking him out.

In the end, she shouldn’t have been so worried. Evident from the moment she’d laid down, it had never mattered to Taehyung she was half topless on his table. His eyes were glued on you the entire time anyway.

One thing was true about Taehyung’s version of events - that, despite the normality of it all, there was some element of fate involved. The moment you’d entered the studio and his strongly tattooed arm - the dark edged roses so prominent against the cream of his skin - had extended out to you in welcome, you’d known the course of your life would change forever.

And it did. In a whirlwind.

It had started with casual flirting - the chemistry you had with him so evident, even right from the get go, that he’d spent more time of your friends appointment talking to you than her. An unfortunately brief encounter, the thin outline of the basic shape had taken a meager 20 minutes at most to tattoo on her body. Ironic, considering it would be there forever. Dark and round, the shape was smaller than small. Tiny, even - making it so much more insignificant in contrast to his decorated body - the minute heart paling in comparison to the patches of work splayed across his flesh.

Sometimes you’d wondered what would have happened if you’d denied his request at the culmination of her initiation into the world of tattoos. If, when he’d casually passed a card to your friend with his number - prattling off the list of self care items you’d ignored the card he’d handed you as well. What your life would have been if you’d swatted it away with the twist of your wrist and a playful smile. How different it all would have turned out, and where the cosmos would have placed you.

If you were being honest with yourself, you’d been slightly confused as he’d passed the scrap of card to you, both hands extended with a half bow. Taehyung’s disposition had been too dramatically polite not to be adorable. He hadn’t even said a word, and had you known what had been jotted on the flip side - his personal cell number with the words ‘Keep in touch’ scrawled in his messy script, you might have thought twice.

Instead, though, you had kept in touch. Messages had led to phone calls. Phone calls had led to dates. Dates had led to fucking. And fucking had led to what you’d least wanted it to, but had quickly become one of the best parts of your relationship…

It didn’t matter. None of it did. Because how you met… it wasn’t important. What was important was where you were now. With him.

With a sigh, you shake your head - allowing your hands to scoot over the swollen roundness of your stomach as you feel an odd shift deep below the muscle. When your hand makes contact, smoothing the fabric of your t shirt in reassurance, the movement halts. It’s impossible to halt the small smile that plays across your lips, a satisfied hum slipping from behind your teeth.

All things considered, you liked his story better. You liked the way he told it with such joy, with such passion and fervor. Because in his story, his attraction to you was unproblematic. It was uncomplicated, and everything fell into place so perfectly.

Something moves just outside the corner of your eye. The soft shift of Taehyung’s frame in the doorway is what catches your attention, causing you to turn your head. You’d barely heard the door to your small flat open, barely heard his footsteps as he’d made his way to your location because you’d been working steadily away in the kitchen on the meal you were preparing for his arrival.

His figure stands, shoulder taking his weight as he braces himself lazily against the wood of the door. Despite his standing position, his body is tilted slightly, one leg cocked to balance his weight on the ball of his foot. As you take him in, mouth rounded in mild surprise and eyes sweeping over his body, you’re filled with a heady joy flooding your heart. Taehyung’s homecoming was always the favourite part of your day.

The heathered white cotton shirt holding against his flesh is barely concealing the skin it covers - it’s mildly see through properties allowing you an outline of his torso shadowed against the hall light. The armholes slack over his toned biceps, his tight black jeans accentuating the delicately long limbs you’d fallen so desperately for. And those tattoos… so uniquely a part of him, you barely saw them as individual parts of his body anymore, but more actual extensions of the glowing personality you’d come to cherish so completely.

‘How long have you been there?’ You question dumbly, still blinking.

‘Long enough to see that smile of yours… I’ve been watching how cute you look, Baby.,’ Humming, he presses himself firmly away from the door, legs carrying him quickly to your position. The gleam he usually greets you with - that bright eyed hello - seems a little stronger than usual. ‘How are the both of you doing this fine evening?’ At the sound of his voice, your stomach stirs once more - a quiver of movement from deep within your womb.

Taehyung approaches, lips reaching out to yours for a gentle kiss, his palm ghosting over the growing bump protruding from your stomach. His breath tastes of coffee and stale gum, the strong scent of disinfectant and ink required in his line of work permeating from his clothes as he half hugs you. Familiar in it’s clinicalness, the smell is something you’ve come to associate with him - synonymous with your man. Hugging him deeper, your nose buries itself into the thinness of his shirt to breathe him in.

‘She’s moving a lot…,’ Groaning mildly, you rub your back as he releases you. ‘She must know you’re home.’

‘She?,’ Head bobbing down to press a chaste kiss into the top of your belly, he chuckles at your assumption. ‘I think you mean he.’ Needing to create space, he draws back slightly - tugging at the cotton of one of the few t-shirts you owned that hadn’t begun to strain too tightly over your swollen abdomen to be unwearable.

‘It’s a girl. I will bet my life.’ Taehyung squats down as you argue, knees bending outwards in what looked like an entirely too uncomfortable stance. Tugging at the t-shirt, he watches it stretch as it expands over your stomach before eventually popping upwards and exposing the tight, unwrinkled expanse of your skin.

Absorbed in exploration, Tae seemingly ignores your sentence - the only acknowledgement a scant eye roll as he looks up at you from below. Early on in your pregnancy, Taehyung had made no secret of the fact he wanted a boy. You, personally, didn’t care… It was easier with low expectations. But teasing him was half the fun.

His hands skim over you, fingertips brushing their length down the thick dark line that had blossomed on your skin as your stomach grew. Pursing his lips, his hands clutch either side of you to draw your belly closer towards him for a kiss. Breathing in, he leans forward to brush the softness of his lips against your glistening skin and offer your unborn child a kiss.

‘I swear your stomach has exploded these past few days…,’ He slips back upwards, cheeky grin slanted across his features as his fingers remain hovering over your stomach. ‘Are you sure we’re not having twins?’ Body shifting into yours more, he drops his hands to link with yours - blackened fingers intertwining and palm coaxing yours to open against his.

‘If I was, would that be a bad thing?,’ You muse, your own lips dotting against his cheek - kissing with affection against his skin. ‘It would solve the issue. One boy and one girl.’

‘Or I’d get two boys.’ Grin expanding, Taehyung’s tongue snaking out tauntingly. All it takes to silence him is to meet his mouth with your own, pressing against the smooth curve of the muscle he’d extended so haphazardly. Kissing him deeply, your intention is to drawing out the touch - allowing him to allow you to swallow that part of him inside you.

Eventually, you pull apart with that stale tang of old gum inside your mouth, and a smile on your lips.

Listlessly, his hands find their way to your breasts as he leans in for another kiss. It’s now that you understand where this is going - the rapid turn of events stirring somethings quietly between your thighs. Quickly, you twist - just managing to dodge those perfect lips of his. But his hands are still attached to your tits, fingers exploring freely as they grope against you.

‘Tae…,’ You warn, the weakness in your tone evident even to yourself. You had no idea why, but lately you’d been insatiable… the simplest of touches, any moments of brief contact had you desperate for your man, your panties soaked with the hormones coursing through your body in mere seconds. ‘Stop… dinner is almost ready.’

‘Fuck dinner…,’ The words crush softly against the shell of your ear as he shifts his mouth, cooing softly into his. Despite the soft moan he is able to elicit from behind your lips, he respects your words - hands immediately stopping and dropping to your hips. ‘Your tits are getting bigger, ___… They looked incredible while I was watching you before. God, you’re sexy.’

‘You know what else is sexy?,’ You twist, using all of your inner strength to break his contact with your body - to escape the seductive vice he’d layed you in. ‘That t-shirt. I hope you wore something over it at work today… I can see your nipples. I know half the girls you tattoo only come to you because they think you’re sexy… I don’t want you to give them any fuel for the fire.’ Distractedly, you shift to the pot on the stove, leaving him glancing down at his own chest as you check the contents of the steamed ribs you’d spent the afternoon on.

Taehyung’s tattooed arms stretch outwards, they flatten the thin material against his pectoral muscles to test the transparency. The lion decorating his left breast appears, it’s eyes clear just above the dark dot of his nipple - the swirls of ink surrounding it shrouded by the white gauze of his t shirt. He tugs a little more at the fabric, over the detailed piece working it’s way up his throat.

‘Well, fuck me…’ His eyebrows furrow, knitting together as he investigates further.

‘Tae, you need to stop swearing.,’ You protest lightly, tapping your stomach to justify your demand. ‘Babies develop ears at about 16 weeks…’ Nodding dismissively, and for no other reason than the fact that he was still playing with his chest, he pokes at the shirt to identify how much he could view.

‘It’s not that bad, is it?’ He asks, eyes wide and rounded, questioning with the beg of a small puppy.

‘Honey… it is.,’ Gently, you chide him as you stir the contents of the pot. ‘It looks hot, don’t get me wrong… but I’m the only one allowed to say that, okay?’

‘Are you jealous, my beautiful Petal?,’ His use of the nickname he’d gifted you so early in your relationship softens you slightly, nudging away the protective barrier you were trying too hard to build in a bid to keep composed. You don’t even flinch from his touch when he pokes you playfully against your hip, body siding itself against you. ‘I didn’t know about the shirt. I swear.’

Taking a deep breath to concentrate, you feel him press his hips forward into you. The dip in his crotch molds so perfectly into the curve of your ass, you swore they were made to be together. His hands slide around your waist, chin coming to rest over your shoulder to watch your motions as you work on the ribs, picking up a ladle to stir the liquid over the meat.

‘Well, now you do.’ It comes out slightly harsher than you’ve intended, despite his complete look of innocence at its transparency. Perhaps Taehyung chalks the overreaction up to hormones, because he responds like it is nothing, planting a dutiful and chaste kiss against the side of your temple.

‘And I’ll know to save it for special occasions just with you.,’ The low gravel of his tone weakens your resolve further, the deep barren sound vibrating so thoroughly through you it is felt deep in your core. ‘When I go to work tomorrow, I promise I’ll tattoo Property of ____ on my forehead in the biggest letters I can manage.’

It would have been funny if not for the fact it was a real possibility.

‘Why not?,’ You shrug, now done with stirring the pot. Placing the spoon down, you turn towards Taehyung’s handsome face. From this angle, so close up, you have the opportunity to view him - to take in the rough slope of his nose, the unique slant of his wide set eyes. His mouth puckers into a cheeky grin, one laced with the sweet intent of his love. It was impossible to stay mad at him, especially when he was looking so adorable. ‘It’s the only space you’ve got left on your body anyway, right?’

‘Basically…,’ His nose wrinkles slightly as he chuckles at your words. ‘Might have to start on you soon… A perfectly blank canvas ready for me to decorate.’

‘Is that so?’ Taking your wrist, he gently pries your arm away from your side to inspect the skin, it’s naked clearness evidently a point of interest.

He’d never brought it up. Never asked if you wanted to bare the fruit of his labour, metaphorically speaking. It made sense that if you wanted a tattoo, he’d do it for you. You were absolutely comfortable in knowing that fact. But you’d never asked, and he’d never offered… a stalemate leading to the blank slate his fingers now skated over, beautiful and ripe for his art.

‘I’d love to tattoo you.,’ Quietly, he allows a fingernail to scrape over your flesh, rushing it’s way up to the crook of your elbow before stopping. A shiver shoots down your spine, and you feel the baby stir within you once more. ‘I’d be so gentle on your virgin skin, Petal, you’d barely feel a scratch.’ He’s breathy in response, huffing the words against you as he lifts your wrist to purse his lips in a feather light suction against it’s bend.

‘And what is it that you’d do?’ Curiosity peaks in the pit of your stomach. Despite it being such a huge part of him, you’d never entertained the thought of getting a tattoo of your own. You’d long since been told they were dirty. Long since been told that they spoil what god had created by marking your skin in disgusting, undoable ways. That they were meant only for filthy people who did filthy things. Gang members. Prostitutes. Thieves. Rebels.

But Taehyung… he was none of those. He was the complete opposite. Despite the inked flesh that gave him such a foreboding look, he was so uniquely pure. Everything he did, came from a place of love and empathy. He’d never raised his voice, never spoken out of turn, never shown you anything but absolute love…

Not even when you’d had to explain why your stomach was expanding at such a rapid pace. The same exact night that you’d shown up on his door, tears streaming down your face and nothing but a bag of clothes to your name. Abandoned by your family, your departure from the strict house you’d grown up in had been wrapped in the rhetoric of what good girls did and didn’t do, not the sweet goodbyes you’d assumed would follow you on your debut into the world as a woman.

God… that night had been a nightmare, and he - the tattooed monster your mother had painted him to be - was the silver lining to an almost unbearable storm. Holding you against him, he’d showered you in praise and love - offering you the exact tenderness you’d needed to quell the flow of your tears.

Most of all, he’d offered you hope - he’d told you that the mistake you thought would ruin your life was actually a beautiful gift, one he was most certain you could provide a loving family for. But that whatever decision you made, he’d fully support you in all aspects - emotional, financial, physical… He’d be there to help.

‘Flowers, of course.’ He presses his lips into the flesh of your wrist once more, skimming it up the inside of your forearm with a feather light pressure so gentle, all you could feel was the soft flutter of his mouth moving against your skin. The words were spoken with such certainty - articulated without any pause for thought - it was clear he’d thought about his answer before. They served to perk your interest only more.

‘Any particular kind?’ You query, allowing him to continue his exploration of your arm as his pout shuffles north across the expanse of the canvas. The subtle motion of their swell over your skin has you quivering, the closeness of his mouth to you rousing the feeling of joy inside you once more.

‘Chrysanthemums… peonies… bouquets of them, all in full bloom and scattered among some green foliage. The petals breaking off, a few drifting across your body and mingling in with the leaves…’ He’s lost in the image he sees playing out against your flesh, hues and tones of dark lines too complicated for you to comprehend.

‘Why those?’ Watching him, his head burrows deeper into you - his nose brushing a tickle into your skin. He pauses, drawing away from your arm to gaze at you for the first time since the conversation had taken this turn. Slowly, he blinks once - gaze settling off center as his lips fall half open. He’s disbelieving, searching to gauge your intentions.

‘What’s with all the questions?,’ The spider set deeply into the layers of skin on his neck crawls as he swallows, it’s legs dancing subtly with the movement of his Adam’s apple. His tongue makes a click against his teeth in disapproval. ‘Don’t let me get excited if you’re not going to let me do it. It’d be my dream to tattoo someone as delicious as you…’

‘You’ve just got me curious, is all…,’ Your simple shrug is non-committal in response, a casual ploy to keep him talking - to pick his brain a little more on the topic. ‘It kinda sounds like you’ve thought about it already.’

‘Of course I have.,’ His fingers reach up to stroke a strip of romance against your cheek, eyes not leaving yours. ‘Of course I’ve thought about how I’d write our story across your skin.’

‘So then, why chrysanthemums and peonies?’ Holding his gaze steadily, you press again - your eyes refusing to break from his delicately focused pupils. Stretching upwards, his hand connects with your jaw - thumb kneading into the flesh of your cheek, loving and tender in its motion. You can tell he’s going to sink into the story - to explain in his typical Taehyung way, and gift you with the answer you wanted.

‘The ‘mums, because in so many different cultures, they’re symbolic of perfection. In Japan, they actually call the throne of the emperor the Chrysanthemum throne, that’s how highly regarded they are. They mean happiness and joy… the happiness and joy that you bring me, the perfection that you are… without a spec of impurity. That’s you. Stunning… and if I have you, anything I do in this world will be perfect… exactly where I’m meant to be.’

‘God, Tae…’ You’re flawed. Despite your immunity the usual flourish with which he tells tales, he’s left you speechless by his sudden outpouring of sentimentality - and luckily you don’t have to answer, because he continues his explanation without further prompting.

‘And the peonies… Well, they’re an obvious choice… Paeonia, in Ancient Greece… she was a Nymph. Beautiful and stunning, Apollo was enthralled by her. He openly flirted with her, chased her… tried to get her to be his. She couldn’t say no, and eventually began flirting back. But his greed cost her, because the moment she did, Aphrodite saw and punished her by turning her into a flower… and voila, peonies.,’ Lips quivering as he breathes the words out, shaking as his head hovers, his nose cartilage bending as he presses his own into yours. ‘In a way, I’m your curse, just like Apollo was Paeonia’s… so, the peonies… yeah, they’re an obvious choice…’

Midway through his last sentence, he comes so close, your lips connect - locking warmly against each other. Heart pounding, you tug him closer, not interested in anything but expressing the exact stir of wonder his explanation had caused in you. He’d scoured deep inside, found the trigger neither of you had known he’d been looking for, and hadn’t hesitated to pull it. You were his completely, relenting into his arms as he hugs you - holding your body carefully into his.

The overwhelming awe that was currently surging through - the love that was causing your heart to beat so fiercely against the cage of your chest you feared it would burst - was too difficult to articulate. You didn’t trust that your own words would do it justice. So you settle for this moment, for the act of melting into him, for allowing his tongue to delve into your mouth - it’s muted lightness inviting you deeper into him. You barely feel the baby shift inside you as he tugs you closer into him, struggling with the rounded expanse of your abdomen as you hug.

Your heart flutters when you eventually pull apart - lips the only part of you Taehyung allows you to separate from his frame as he hugs you close. His nose remains connected, smushing your own slightly as his forehead drops, brows touching. Inhaling your exhale, he breathes you into his lungs with a deep sigh.

‘You’re my favourite. Love you.’ It’s short, but it’s all you manage - a coy smile curling the corners of your lips as the words leave you. Sometimes, you simply became overwhelmed by endearment, struggling to articulate what you really felt for him. Somehow, though, you got the sense he understood regardless. His mouth matches yours, a rough chuckle of amusement accompanying the teeth baring grin he’s flashing. His hands shift, molding themselves to your breasts once more.

‘Love you too…,’ A pert kiss greets your lips before his own move, their wet plumpness dipping lower down your neck. His hands knead softly - working against the tender swell of the mounds, the expanding tissue of your breasts so large it spills from his cupped palms without thought. He’s gentle in his approach, his touch light and careful - but none the less stimulating, sparking that pulsing desire straight through you once more. ‘So much…’

You don’t protest as his hands tug, pulling the hemline of your shirt to lift it once again. The tips of his fingers brush lightly against the rounded belly - the one carrying his first child - as the cotton shifts, moving upward to expose your body to him. Unhalting in his movements, he doesn’t stop when the material has popped over your stomach, only continues to draw it upwards. The plump fullness of your breasts sway against the lace of your bra as he finally manages to tug it over your head.

Instantly, he’s dropped down, the shirt discarded somewhere quickly to allow him the freedom to place his palms - flat and open - on your stomach. Your skin crawls at his touch, but in the most pleasant way - the quiver of excitement in his painted palms transferring through, surging a heated need deep into your core.

Adorably, his tongue pokes out -, caught between his teeth as he concentrates. His brow furrows slightly as he allows his hands to rotate over the curves of his child, the one laying dormant inside your stomach. Short and quiet, he hums a soft tune - something delicate and sweet, the deepness of his tone filling the melody out perfectly.

Eventually, once the song is sung, he shifts himself upwards - lips curving over your breasts briefly in a kiss as he straightens his spine. Taehyung is tall, and watching him uncurl his body from it’s position in front of your stomach only accentuates that, the length of his legs lifting his frame over you.

To many people, his height only added to the intimidation they felt when they saw him. The tattoos alone written over his skin were enough to send them running, but the height… a deadly combo. To you, it created a safe space… one you’d never felt intimidated in, only protected. Now, that same security and comfort were surrounding you as he stretched his frame to shadow you in a hug.

‘Is this how it’s going to be from now on?,’ You question with a giggle, lips pursing to receive the kiss he’s offering, his pout protruding as his neck stoops to meet your face. ‘You’re going to be paying more attention to our child than me?’

‘Are you feeling left out?,’ One side of his mouth disappears behind his teeth, before he releases it. His bottom lip furls into a boxed smile, exposing the straight bottom row of his teeth as he stares at you. Taehyung’s gaze is so visceral and real, it boars deep into you, stoking the fire of your arousal once more. God, it felt good to have him look at you this way - to see the desire painted so clearly across his face. It was a look he’d displayed so many times before, one you could read too easily. Gently, his palm cups your chin - the pad of his thumb coming to stroke against the swollen pout of your lips. ‘I’ll have to fix that then, right? Pay you all the attention you deserve…’

Heartbeat rapid, you allow his thumb to slip inside your mouth - to coax against your tongue, the muscle wrapping around the intrusion welcomingly. You suckle with embarrassing desperation, the act only seeming to please him more as he gazes down at you - teeth baring themselves with a nash of arousal.

‘Tae…’ You moan his name around the thickness of his thumb, pursing your lips to suck harder. The lengthy teasing from the moment he walked in the door - that lazy way in which he’d allowed himself to chip away at your exterior with his wandering hands and quirky smile - has you riled. Coupled with your hormones, he has you throbbing in all the right places. You’d never stood a chance.

‘Turn the stove off… Dinner can wait.,’ Soft and poignant, he dusts his words across your cheek with his humid breath. ‘You, Petal, can’t…’

This is exactly what had got you here in the first place, pregnant with his child… Taehyung’s complete ability to get you so bothered - his ability to turn even the simplest of activities into a deadly game of arousal. One you always lost. And here he was, doing it again.

Taehyung’s libido had been alarming at first. Yes, he’d always been respectful. Never pressed when you’d denied his advances. Asked first before every advancement in your physical relationship, and waited every step of the way until you were comfortable sharing yourself with him. But once you were comfortable with him - something he’d made so easy - he’d torn your innocence to shreds, expanding your worldview beyond anything you’d previously known.

God, you’d been so naive when you’d first met him… so unaware of the beauty of sex. It was only one of the gifts he’d given you - a small piece of wisdom you’d come to cherish with fever. Knowing what he was capable of, it wasn’t hard to agree to his whim and take him up on what he was offering you. You needed the release just as much as he did. 

He watches keenly as your body departs his. Watches carefully as you turn, arm reaching to turn the knob of the gas on the stove, sating the flame burning under the bubbling ribs. They were basically cooked anyway… Having them sit in the pot for a little wouldn’t ruin them. It might even make them a little more tender. He watches as your hips arch back against him, allowing that perfectly fitting curve of your ass to rouse the thick erection now so evident between his thighs. The one straining to be set free.

It takes no time for you to accept his guidance away from the kitchen. Gratefully, your hands cover his own as they pin your waist to him, the movement of those lean legs of his propelling you forward to the small bedroom you both shared, the double bed surging invitingly into view as you pass through the doorway.

Taehyung steps around you, darting quickly to adjust something. His palms dust across your ass - remaining in contact until the last possible point of the extension of his arm. Focused, he fluffs the pillows layered out across the headboard - gripping one to place in support your stomach before he holds out his hand, palm facing up.

Wordlessly, you oblige his silent request - taking his hand in your own as he helps you hoist yourself upwards onto the bed. It wasn’t that you were too heavily pregnant to move at all - you still had a long way to go before that occurred. But the simple movements of your day were becoming more cumbersome because of the rapid growth of your stomach, and small activities were just that little bit harder to complete. Taehyung was hell bent on making you as comfortable as possible, even if his actions were a little premature.

Shuffling, you move into the pillows, allowing Taehyung to place the extra one next to your hips to support your protruding belly. With a stir, the bed creaks lightly - mattress dipping under his weight as he slides next to you, legs wrapping with your own, rough denim scraping against your skin as they intertwine.

It’s an odd urge that swells through you - curious and tentative as you watch the spider on his throat dance with movement. His head hits the pillow, neck twisting as his shoulders pull upwards to come resting on his side.

Quietly, you allow your hands to grip playfully at the fabric that had caused such controversy before. Your fingers pry over the flesh of his torso, tugging at the material to allow his skin to come into view. Figuring your t shirt was already off, you don’t hesitate to expose him - to take in every single mark etched permanently into his body as you undress it.

Not all of them were perfect. A crudely drawn cross - evidently one of his earlier works, from back when he was just starting to enjoy tattoos - sat tucked near his rib. The quality was low, the lines wonky and the ink now so faded it looked more grey in colour than black. But the swallow flying just above the jutting of his hip bones, you could tell that was high grade. Could tell it had come later in life, when he’d garnered a much better understanding of what constituted worth and permanence on his body.

It’s hard to stop yourself - to not reach out with your free hand, the other now holding the material bunched just above his pectoral muscles. They’re equally as dark and decorated as the rest of him, a mix of his creamy skin and the shaded hues of his tattoos.

It’s impossible to deny the urge any longer when he looks so fucking delicious. So you don’t. You allow your hands to explore as much as your eyes, nails dragging over the wings of the bird, curving upwards to bank against the swish of its tail. Taehyung breathes, a heavy sigh causing his pelvis to quiver just as your taunting hands hit the small dusting of pubic hair resting above the thick hem of his jeans.

That happily little train of faint recognition about what lay just beneath your now flat palm… His thick, hard cock.

He moans quietly as you coax yourself over the black denim, letting your hand curve around the growing bulge. The moan lengthens as you rub upwards, his hips rutting forward to increase the stimulation muted due to the denim. He’s far from patient - far from gentle as he presses hard into you, and in the weird urge of your nostalgia, you’re amused at how different he is now than when you’d first touched him.

He’d been so quiet - so soft and gentle as his hand had positioned yours, fingers guiding you to splay your own out. Instructions and reassurances had murmured lightly from his lips. A little rougher, baby, I can handle it. Yeah, that’s it… fuck, that’s it. Can you feel me getting harder? That’s all you…

But now, you do it automatically, knowing exactly the firmness he prefers. He shifts forward, deepening grunts falling from his lips. Without request, your tongue continues the exploration your hands have started, lips skating quietly over the mane of the lion on his chest. It’s hair flows freely, creasing its way into Taehyung’s ribs, but your mouth follows a different path - one that leads it to cover over his nipple, sucking the dark brown bud between your teeth.

‘Ugh… Fuck.,’ Chest concaving, he heaves a deep breath. ‘Baby… fuck.’ Quickly, his hands grip into your hair, thumb rimming a soft caress against the bent cartilage of your ear as he encourages your mouth onto his chest. He lets your suction stimulate the tiny but sensitive prick of his skin.

You remain there, lolling your tongue over the thorny rub of his now erect nipple - savoring the feeling of the warmth of the surrounding skin in your mouth. Circling neatly, you mentally count how many rotations you make before kissing your way across his chest, enveloping the other one with the same enthusiasm. Evenly, you administer the exact same amount - tongue painfully slow - before chipping against it with your teeth.

When you’re done, your lips glide upwards - greeting that cheeky spider with feathered kisses across Tae’s throat. You feel his hard swallow, feel the shift of his muscles as he gulps in pleasure - attempting to sate his desperate need and hold out just that little bit longer. Humming a soft vibration against his flesh, you gently move your way upwards - ghosting your lips over his skin.

Eventually, he becomes too restless for your game, fingers jittery against your ear. Your teasing becomes too much - too drawn out and lengthy for his taste. His hands rub against your scalp, knotting the hair around them as he tugs you from his jaw, pulling you sweetly towards his lips. He kisses you - refusing to release you from his vice grip as his mouth covers your own, that faint and distant tang of stale gum now subsiding to reveal the remnants of what tastes like a cigarette he’d smoked.

Instantly, you jerk backwards - hands pressing against his chest to create immediate distance. Taehyung wheels back, eyes widened and lips pursed in a shocked oh.

‘Are you okay?’ He questions, worry laced between his words at your sudden actions.

‘Did you have a cigarette today?’ The question is so sudden and sharp, Taehyung doesn’t even have time to consider a conceivable lie.

‘What the fuck?,’ He’s immediately caught, his thick and distinct brows furrowing in a tight line that knits them together with creased lines across his forehead. ‘How do you even know that?’

‘I can taste it…,’ Resting between your bodies, your hands pound lightly against his front in protest. ‘Tae, you were doing so well!’

‘I know… but Jungkook was working too and… well, you know how it is with him. We were hanging out afterward, like usual. He offered and at first I said no, but then he lit one and it just smelt so fucking good…,’ The whine in his voice is light, bottom lip jutting out in that childlike way it always did when he felt cornered. ‘It was just one… I promise.’

It would have been easy to chastise him - to remind him that it was him who had decided to give up and him who had agreed to quit when he’d heard he was due to be a father. Taehyung knew all of the side effects smoking had on his health - and that of his unborn child. The day after the night you’d arrived, he’d sat down to light his morning cigarette to accompany the coffee you’d so carefully prepared in the hopes of softening the blow of your arrival (because if you were here, you might as well make yourself useful).

All it took was a single glance in your direction, eyes flicking to your stomach for a brief moment of contemplation before he proceeded to stand, stalk across the room and toss the near full packet into the trash with a huff. That was the last one you’d seen him touch in your presence, not a single word spoken about it.

You’d never tell him, but it had been one of the reasons you’d grown so much closer to him after you moved in. Because despite his confusion at the sudden twist in his life that was you and your baby becoming permanent residents in his already too small apartment - the adjustment period enhanced only by the irritability of nicotine withdrawal - he’d shielded it all from you. His words had always been gentle, his presence nothing short of the positive affirmation you needed to keep you grounded. And you’d appreciated it far more than you’d ever told him.

Slip up or not, he’d done so well in attempting to improve himself for your baby. You couldn’t fault him on that. So, you decided to keep your chiding to yourself. No doubt he was disappointed in his own actions more than you were. Surely leaving it at that would be enough. Leaning forward, you press your lips into his once more - savoring the unique flavour of burnt chemicals lingering against his tongue.

‘It tastes like old times, is all…’ Breaking the kiss, you grin as his head moves with you - chasing your lips. Tauntingly, you keep shifting from him - evading capture until you physically can’t shift anymore, laying fully down on your back. He chuckles, pinning your face in place as his raspy breath exhales over your nose, the smoke smell mingling with air as you inhale.

His lips press against your cheek before shifting further down - that stale old breath dusting clouds of pleasure along your body. Reaching your cleavage, he’s not even hesitant as he buries his face into the fullness - lips sucking bruising hickies across their surface. In an instant, your desire for him has exploded in you once more - the warm cavern of his mouth on your breasts making you so suddenly desperate for the sweet release he was dangling right in front of you.

A quiet whine slips from you as his left hand balances over your stomach, rubbing soft circles into the taut skin. Taehyung’s mouth, heated with desire, doesn’t even wait to take your bra off before attaching to your nipple - suckling against the hardening blossom underneath his tongue. Instantly, your back attempts to arch into his love - to accept him and offer more breast for his consumption.

The addition of the weight of the child is something you hadn’t calculated, though. Immediately, your spine buckles uncomfortably and a mild pain to shoot through your torso. Tweaking, you twist awkwardly in an attempt to obtain a more comfortable position. Taehyung senses your discomfort, his perceptiveness and knowing of your body allowing him to sense your disharmony. 

‘You okay Petal?,’ Pausing his tongue, his palm still perches dutifully over your stomach. He watches your hand shift to the small of your back, holding it there to ease the knot still twitching underneath your skin. Wordlessly, he shifts you, hands gripping yours to assist you into a sitting position. ‘Here…’ Taking the additional pillow next to your hip, he slides it behind your back - filling the arch with additional support.

While you’re still sitting, those delicate fingers of his dance across the back of your bra, lifting it from your skin to pry the clasp apart. He works with intent: lips pressing a chaste kiss into the flesh of your shoulder, humming gently as he peers over your collarbone to see. Nails scrape lightly against your biceps as he removes the lace, allowing it to fall with a flop against your plump tummy.

Intently, his eyes take in the fullness of your chest - pushed even higher as you sit upwards and the fatty tissue meets your protruding stomach. Yes, in the beginning, Taehyung’s libido had been intimidating. But now, as you watch him soak in the curves he’d created in you - watch his eyes so feverishly drink in the beauty of your pregnant body - it feels validating, building a confidence in you that causes you to lift your gaze.

At some point in your relationship, you’d realized it was his way of showing affection - of telling you, in his own way, how much he adored and loved every aspect of you. Now that your changing body was chronicling the growth of his seed, the expansion of your stomach had done nothing to deter his attraction. In fact, it had only caused a new sense of intimacy to enter your bedroom - one that added to the depth of his touches and lingering stares.

Most men would lose interest in the female form in this state - would shy away from the blossoming of youth inside their woman’s stomach. Taehyung, on the other hand, delighted in the subtle changes pregnancy had bought upon you - your stomach the most obvious of them, but by far not the only one. His need to express his dedication had only heightened, and you were more than willing to allow him that. Sure, sometimes it was an odd mix of carnal desire and intimacy - but it was a language you now understood.

‘You’re fucking stunning, ___. I couldn’t ask for a girl more beautiful than you.’ Tenderly, he strokes a kiss against you before the bed shifts under his weight as he shuffles, taking the time to relocate himself. Eventually, he comes to kneel barely between your knees. Your skirt falls slightly open as you drop them to the bed, exposing yourself without shame. He jiggles, and although you feel the weight of the movement, you’re unable to see what he is doing just beyond the curved belly between you.

The zing of the zip tells you all you need to know, though, and you quickly realise he’s shedding his jeans - swaying unsteadily as he balances to tug the legs off. In no time, you hear the shift of fabric as he kicks the denim free before turning his sights on the single remaining article of clothing between you both - your skirt.

His arms support you as your hips shift upwards, stability aided by the hug of the pillow in your lower back. Quickly, he tugs the fluttering folds, and it’s gone in an instant - your panties snagging and following along with it. It takes no time at all for his fingers to delve into your folds - thumb rubbing over your clit quickly as the index probes the outer lips of your entrance, testing for the required wetness.

Stretching, you reach your hand to grip against his cock - struggling to bend yourself in the right way. Propping yourself up on a single elbow, which takes the weight of your body, you finally manage to reach between his legs as he prods, thumb rubbing joyously into you. He’s thick and full under your touch, clammy and slightly damp from being hidden in his underwear all day. However, the pump of his hips into your cupped palm coupled with the sensation of his fingers against you has your senses in overdrive - that prickled eroticism he’s creating down below tingling upwards along your spine.

His cock is rigid - girth stretched and bumpy as he grinds into your hand. Grunting, he stretches your legs apart with a unique roughness you’d come to adore - that carnal need expressed so desperately in his movements, coupled with the tender caress of his fingers. He wants to fuck you, that much is clear. Hesitating, he probes deeper inside you with his hand - a single finger breaching your entrance tentatively. The squelch of your sticky wet juices is evident as he slowly rotates it upwards, pressing it against your upper wall.

‘How does that feel, Petal?’ He coos, pecking a light kiss against the side of your thigh, humming quietly into your skin. A whimper greets him in response, your hips rotating against the intrusion. It feels so fucking good to have his fingers inside you - to fill the throbbing ache he was solely responsible for setting so deep inside your pussy. The happiness of his intrusion has robbed you of words, and all you’re able to do is choke out another whine.

Appeased by the sounds of your pleasure, Taehyung saddles himself closer to you, hips coming towards your core. Fingers writhing inside you, he takes his spare hand, swatting your palm from his cock playfully. He grips it, the stiffened tip slipping from your touch.

‘Tae…’ Raspy and quivering, his name falls from your lip in mild protest.

‘Mmmm?’ The casual hum from his lips is cocky, aimed only to prove to you who’s in control of the situation. He’s calm as he speaks, attention distracted as he guides the fleshed wet head of his penis to probe against your clit, replacing his thumb. Carefully, you lift your head to watch him. From this angle, all you can see is his torso head framed by your wide spread legs.

‘Tae, please…’ You moan, delighting in the intense stir of pleasure swelling inside you, despite knowing that he was only working with minimal pressure. There was no need to articulate yourself beyond that. Tae knew all to well the woes pregnancy had bought you. Slick and juicy, the increased blood flow to your pelvis had heightened your sense of arousal whenever he so much as looked at your vagina, let alone touched it. A biological fact he took extreme pleasure in using to his advantage.

Your breasts tingle as the tip of his penis rotates over your clit, dragging you so quickly to the edge it’s almost comical. Embarrassed, you feel the sticky lubrication dribble from your core, his finger slipping further into you with unrestricted ease. He slides another one in, stretching you open fully, tendons of his wrist flexing with each twist.

Your respite comes with brevity when he stops the probing of your clit, body hovering lowly over your own as his dick drops between your thighs with a plop. One hand still inside, the other fluffs the fabric of the duvet as it lands next to your head to support his frame. Arriving over you, you watch as his face leans quickly into yours to kiss you.

The pink tip of his puppy dog tongue pokes out expectantly. Encircling it’s damp softness, you suck it quickly into your mouth - moaning heavily into him as you vacuum a suction over the muscle. His tongue is delectable, excruciatingly slow as it slides over yours. Your breasts ache for his touch, brown nipples prominent and poking out as the curve of his chest dust lightly against them. Flesh on flesh, the feather light caress of his nipples rubbing against yours is too much for you.

‘Tae…’ Needy and desperate, the words slurp around his tongue, causing him to break the kiss with a chuckle. His hips slide upwards, shaft gliding over your clit due to the propulsion of his movement.

‘Yes, ____ ?’ His own voice is low - gravel whispered as he twists himself to slip his fingers deeper into your pussy.

‘Tae, it feels so good…’ Eyebrows creasing, you meet his gaze as your mouth falls open in a faint shaped oh, writhing at the glowing hum unfolding between your bodies. Whatever he was doing down there, the increased blood flow to your already swollen clit was causing it to feel so much more delectably intense than he could imagine.

‘That’s the point, right? You’re so fucking wet already, Baby…,’ He chuckles once more, hips jerking to send his dick over your clit once more. Rutting hard against you, he lays a tender kiss onto your forehead - the distinct contrast of the two completely intentional. ‘It’s like your body is opening up just for me. God, it’s sexy.’ He punctuates his sentence with another peck laced against your skin - chaste and cute against the tip of your nose.

Throbbing with an urge so intense you’re barely able to shift, the buttered lightness of his kisses only add fuel to the fire raging so fully - flames licking heat through your entire pelvic area. Quickly, your hands lace against his hips, pushing them forward into the swelling roundness of your stomach. He stumbles slightly at the motion, elbow dipping at the sudden unbalance in his weight.

‘Tae, please… I need you…,’ Hormones surge through you - the pregnant roar of your insides finding no embarrassment in begging for him, too craving to feel any shame burn against your cheeks. ‘Please, I want you to…’ He slides hard against you, stiff member straining over your folds while his fingers curling in a motion that stimulates your walls in the most delectable way. You can’t even finish your sentence, instead allowing your head to drop on the pillow to enjoy every sensation he is coursing through your being.

It has the unintended effect of exposing your neck - of stretching out the tempting expanse of space for Taehyung to lick against. His lips whisper kisses along your jaw before they pout over your neck, suckling softly as they travel lower down your body. As your entire chest tingles with anticipation, Taehyung’s mouth whisks fiery pleasure though your entire being. His lips never reach your nipples, though, pausing just above your collarbone as he puckers them into a grin. Teeth briefly scrape against you, nipping playfully against your flesh in a feathery breath.

Taehyung pulls away, face coming into view once more.

‘You want me to what?’ He teases, boxy grin so unique to him spreading wider across his face, exposing the bottom row of his teeth. For someone so sweet, he sure did seek enjoyment in your torment. That cheeky smile reaches his eyes, settling deeply as his dilated pupils gaze intently into yours, corners crinkling cheekily.

‘Don’t make me say it…’Closing your eyes in protest, you lie - mind concentrating carefully on the joy swarming through every cell you own. His lips brush mildly over your throat, tongue licking a playful strip that remains damp and cool on your heated skin long after it’s departure.

‘Go on, Petal…,’ Low and heady, his voice whispers a raspy vibration into your neck. ‘I want to hear it.’

‘Please, Tae… I want you inside me… I want you to put it inside…’ The words seem crude and brash falling from your mouth - seem like a weak way of expressing the absolute fury burning so deeply inside your core. You needed him more than your current state of mind would allow you to articulate fully, feeling it so viscerally inside your pelvis it was hard to select the appropriate vocabulary for your level of neediness.

Before you’d met him, any experience like this had unfortunately evaded you. Meeting Taehyung had unclouded your vision and made the hues of your life so bright it was like everything that came before him had been black and white. When you’d been asked to choose by your parents, it had been such a simple decision you’d known your answer immediately - because a life without him wasn’t one you were prepared to settle for.

Now, as he lay over you - so careful and controlling, so lovingly attentive while being so uniquely Taehyung, you know that you’ve made the right choice. Because it’s not just your body that’s happy - your heart is soaking in every aspect of the love he’s pilling on you, even if it is in such a fucked up and perverted way.

‘Take it then, Petal.,’ His hand slips from between your legs, lifting carelessly to your mouth. ‘Taste yourself… See how wet I’ve made you, then take me. You know what to do.’ 

Automatically, your lips part for his fingers to slip inside, body completely pliant and moldable underneath him. His thumb locks against your jaw to hold it open, coaxing the two fingers that had been so deep in you over your tongue. The flavourful tang of your juices immediately bursts against your taste buds as he rubs the salted fingers into the muscle. Metallic and sticky, your eyes open, resolve setting deeply into your bones to take him.

‘I can’t…,’ You whimper as his fingers pop freely from your mouth. ‘I can’t.’

‘Of course you can.’ The hand that he’d offered you disappears, fingers that you’d sucked so desperately picking your wrist and leading it to his hard member. It seems to have become stiffer - more rigid and clammy - in the time it’s taken for him to get you this hot.

As if on autopilot, you allow the length of Taehyung’s fingers to grip your forearm, bringing his throbbing head right to the entrance of your soaked core. Using your limb to guide his penis in a circular motion, he collects your juices to lubricate himself. The swollen head of his cock throbs hotly against your entrance, probing the faintest of distance inside the walls. When your wrist is finally freed, a gentle nudge from him is all the encouragement you need.

With your guidance, his head pops inside - breaching the entrance with strength. You push him further, savoring the slip of his member as it glides so seamlessly inside. Stretching you open, his hips begin their work as he fucks deeply, your hand falling against the bed so as not to hinder the movement. Perched between your legs, he allows the pillow to support you as he straightens his torso upwards to avoid adding more pressure onto your puffed tummy.

Taehyung moves with intent, hips curving upwards to ensure he is massaging your walls at the perfect angle. Dragging himself out, he moans deeply - cupping his hands over your hips to steady your body, pinning you further into the pillow as it takes the brunt of the motion. The bed creaks with his long thrusts, steady and calm as he fucks into you with passion.

It takes no time at all for your body to spasm, walls gripping on the rigid length of his dick. You’re too sensitive to fight the stimulation he’s ribbing through you, the pleasure flowering open into your body. Struggling, you give in too easily - allowing the height of your pleasure to explode through you far too soon after his entrance.

Clenching around him, your core tightens as the spirals of your orgasm unravel - lashing through your entire lower region. It wasn’t the first time that you’d felt this way. Wasn’t the first time that containment and endurance had been such an issue for your ripe and fertile body. Since becoming pregnant, you were so sensitive you barely lasted longer than insertion.

‘Tae… Tae, I’m cumming… Fuck.’ Your breathing is hard as he continues to pound into you, fucking your body so expertly. He draws out every wave of pleasure coursing through you, allowing each and every movement to extend the heightened surges as his own hips writhed upwards to assist in deeper penetration.

Eventually, your movements slow, signaling the end of your shamelessly speedy orgasm.

‘You’ve got to watch your language, Petal…,’ Taehyung’s smugness is evident, smile glossed over his grinning pout as a single eyebrow raises cockily. His tongue bobs his bottom lip forward as he chuckles down at you. ‘Babies develop ears when they’re 16 weeks old.’ Exhausted from your orgasm and wanting nothing more than to bathe in it’s glow, it takes all of your collected energy to exert a playful swat at his chest.

Taehyung fails to let you rest - to allocate time for you to enjoy the development of the night. Instead, he slips from between your legs, arms coaxing you to lay sideways. His chastising ends, body shifting to mold perfectly along your spine. Arching, he rearranges your body to shift a leg between yours, aiming to maneuver you in a way that suits his whim.

Your leg bends forward, causing your body to twist further, the opening he is interested in now available and wide for him from behind. Slowly, he slicks his tip along your now even damper fold, one hand stretching above your head to rest and the other guiding his cock carefully back inside you. Cooing happily, his mouth nudges hot breath against your ear as he curls his body into yours, taking all of your weight against his chest.

It’s like a switch has been flipped inside him. He’s benevolent now that your desire has been sated - compassionate and mild as he takes his time to fully enjoy the sensation of your walls. Spreading you as he penetrates, stretching your body into his, he coaxes his hands over your fat, rounded belly, fingertips splaying out to draw faint lines over the protracted flesh. Agonisingly, he shifts - pink, wet tip rubbing that warm joy inside your already sensitive body.

‘Baby, you’re still so sexy like this… I love the way your body is changing… I love every part of it. ,’ Grumbling his words, the gravel sinks straight to your core. ‘It feels so fucking good to see you like this, and feel the difference in you as you grow. God, it gets me so fucking hot.’

Taehyung finds his rhythm, picking up his pace as his hands dance over the entirety of your body - skimming from your belly to your breasts, tipping over your pert nipples. They tingle beneath his fingers as the tips pluck them, rolling the darkening pricks beneath their movement. Feather light, he works a delicate string of smooches over the rolling curve of your shoulder blade, eyes peering down to watch himself work on your breasts.

‘I could drink you in for days, Petal… Jesus.’ His pace quickens, sound of his skin slapping against yours wet and raw. It fills the small room, echoing in a shattering manner against the walls of the apartment.

Taehyung’s oblivious to the increase in volume, his focus entirely on your body. Erratic, his breath shortens and becomes uneven - leading you to see the first of the tiny tells of his imminent orgasm. The tension in his stance against you heightens, muscles tight and stiff. His hips work faster, snapping hard into you as the pinch of his fingers between your nipples grips harder.

Pumping roughly, the eagerness of his dick inside you brings you back to your previous state. The satisfaction of your orgasm had lasted only long enough to tide you over before he’d dragged you back into the pit of his own yearning, and here you were - already throbbing with need once more. He continues, fucking you fully - the whole length of his shaft slipping so thoroughly inside you that his low hanging balls slap hard into your outer lips.

Suddenly, his fingers release you, index and pointer disappearing between your lips to retrieve your tongue. Not for the first time tonight, you accept them - the muscle he grips upon entrance tongue flexing over his digits as they mute the light protesting groan from his departure from your nipples.

‘Can I cum in your mouth?,’ Stirring his fingers under your tongue, he gathers a line of spit from inside your orifice, drawing the stretching liquid out and rubbing it tantalizingly over your lips. ‘Let me cum right here, Baby…’ The way Taehyung phrases his proposition is so inherently erotic - his words caressing simple deep tones of his arousal against your ear. Without warning a familiar feeling of warmth is shattering through you once more, your second orgasm of the night screaming through every nerve of your being.

Forceful in its strength, and made only more powerful by it’s unexpectedness, you soak deeper into his embrace, sucking harder over his fingers as they pop back inside your mouth. At this point, you’d let Taehyung cum wherever the fuck he wanted.

Taehyung takes your orgasm as approval, rutting against you until the tension in your pussy dissipates, the squeezing of your warmth around him slowly soothing itself. Then, he withdraws - bed creaking as he climbs over you, one leg each side of your shoulder. During the process, you come to lay on your back once more - mouth opening expectantly as his weight arranges itself evenly on top of you.

You accept him as he enters, jaw stretching wide to accommodate his length. Taehyung braces himself, hands gripping the headboard as he starts to rock into you - fucking against the spit lubricated pout of your lips. The frame of the bed shakes with the motion, creaking as he ruts himself inside your mouth. The thew of your tongue shapes itself as it envelops the shaft, wrapping around the salty taste of its length as his balls twitch against your chin.

Tae writhes - breathing heavy in low and desperate moans, the dark ink on his body now sheened with a coating of perspiration. The swallow above his pelvis flutters in and out of your view as he moves, wings in a full flight of movement as his pubic bone tenses due to the pleasure your mouth is bringing him.

‘Baby… Petal…,’ Taehyung’s voice mewls your nickname as he continues to shake the bed. ‘Fuck, ____ . I’m gonna cum…’ He leans back, straightening his torso so he can take in the view below him - the view of you, hair splayed out against the sheets and pretty lips wrapped so well around him as he fills you up. His palms cup your cheeks, lacing them tightly over your jaw to lock it in place.

The first spurt shoots hard down the back of your throat, introduction of the tepid fluid causing you to swallow instinctively. Lukewarm and gooey, the jizz coats your tongue as Taehyung’s voice batters against you, guttural and primitive in it’s growls. He continues to cum - subsequent bouts of his arousal spluttering over your mouth, lips and tongue in uneven juts of power.

In the aftermath, once it’s all slowed down, you lick his tip clean like he’d taught you, removing all traces of the sticky mess he’d made of your mouth. The white cream disappears down your throat as you swallow, but you can’t get rid of the residual coating his high has left on your tongue easily.

Taehyung falls fast, cock softening into a flaccid mess as it bobs against your chin. His body twitches, chest heaving and torso dipping as he lets the weight of his exhaustion drag him beside you. Immediately, his arms reach out for you, waving you into his embrace. Lightly, his eyes fall closed, head coming to rest against your shoulder as he clings to your body for stability.

He always got cuddly after sex, and tonight was no different. He drags his arms around you, head coming to rest against the swell of your round tits. He presses his lips against the flesh before nuzzling closer to your side - the softness of his personality shining through after the face fucking he’d just given you.

He takes his time to calm himself, but somewhere between his quiet breathing, he finds his voice and begins to speak.

‘If it is a girl, it wouldn’t be the end of the world… I know parents are meant to help pick the name…,’ Knitting his fingers in yours, he draws out a slow and lengthy sigh. Faltering, he takes your hand and draws the outlines of something light. You can’t make out much, but have an inkling it’s a rough design of petals. ‘But… well… I’ve been thinking of a few.’ Apprehensively, he flattens his palm over your stomach, letting his hands comfort the bubbling nerves rubbing through your pregnant body.

‘Taehyung…’ The bottom of your lip folds between your teeth, which capture it sharply in an attempt to prevent your mood from souring. Even though you’re sure Taehyung could feel the stiffening of your body at the mention of your parents, the sharp pain helped dissuade the worst of the emotion.

Simmering just below the surface, the tension of your parents distaste for both him and the state you were now in threatens to boil as he sighs heavily, tossing his head back with exasperation against the pillow.

‘Petal,’ Groaning deeply, a hand skips to his brow bone to cover his face. ‘I want to enjoy the birth of my first child… I want to enjoy your pregnancy, and have these conversations with you and not feel like it’s a guilty shame.’

‘We can… just don’t mention them.’

‘I have a feeling it’s a girl… Even though I want a boy, I’ve been thinking mostly about girl names…’ His fingers continue their dance over your skin, eyes reverting to his dreamy state once more.

‘And?’ His touch is making you sleepy, too, weariness sweeping over your body as the effort of sex begins to dawn on your frame.

‘Seonhwa… It means daffodil.,’ The name falls effortlessly from his tongue, two syllables that sound so perfectly balanced and light with his accent. ‘Daffodils represent new beginnings, rebirth and new life… purity and honesty. She’s our new life.’

‘How do you know so much about flowers and what they mean?’ Giggling, you swat playfully against his chest.

‘A tonne of people come in asking for tattoos of flowers, without knowing what they mean. I take it upon myself to learn for them… It’s part of the job.’ The vibrations of his languid chuckle settle against your skin as his lips press just below your collarbone.

‘I like it.,’ Reaching your body over his, stooping to meet his face, you kiss him deeply - letting the adoration flow from your mouth into his. ‘It’s perfect, just like she will be.’ 

______

Buzzing, the needle glides over Taehyung’s skin. Still and calm, his facial features don’t even wince as Jungkook pauses, wiping a tissue over the patch he’s working on to remove the excess spread of yellow ink he’d been shading into Tae’s flesh.

‘Almost done,’ Jungkook mumbles more to himself than anyone else as he leans back to create the distance needed to view the image in perspective. ‘Just want to finish this part…’ Twisting to the table beside him, Jungkook cleans the tattoo gun in a small cup of water, before dipping it again into the yellow ink and returning to perfect the image.

‘I hope you’ve done my art justice… I’ll kick your ass if you haven’t.’ Playfully, Taehyung attempts to shift a hard foot against Jungkook’s thigh, awkwardly maneuvering his body against the leather of the chair he’s nestled into. Landing the blow despite the angle, his arm swoops upward in triumph.

‘Yah, you fuck… Don’t kick me or I’ll draw a huge dick on you with this gun.’ Their laughter bubbles through the room, echoing against the concrete surroundings of the studio unintentionally.

Next to you, you sense your daughter stir in her pushchair, tiny arms of the newborn raising to rub against her face. In an attempt to soothe her, your hand reaches up to roll the stroller forward and lull her back into slumber. Despite your attempts, though, her cries begin - shrieking through the space and bouncing off the hollow structure of the building.

Jungkook’s head immediately dips, a muttered sorry emitting from his lips as he quietly returns to his work.

‘It’s all good…,’ Taehyung shrugs as the needled gun begins to buzz again. ‘She takes after her old man, sleeps through anything… I’m sure she’s just pooped.’ Jungkook chuckles again, trying desperately to hide the grin growing across his face at the joke. His eyes peek towards you, cautious of your reaction to the banter.

Busying yourself, you stand - adjusting the blanket covered over her body before plucking her carefully from the bed of the pram - making sure her tiny neck is well supported before lifting her into your embrace. Quietly, you shift away from the boys - holding your daughter close to your breast.

She settles instantly, tiny puckered lips opening and closing as her hands wave lightly in front of her face. She’d come out with a thin sheen of hair on her beautiful head, body so tiny and frail you’d been scared to even pick her up at first. Immediately, her large ears had reminded you of her father - their adorable curve no doubt inherited from his DNA.

Looking down, you offer your finger to her - her minute hands wrapping around it with a weak grip. Upon contact, her eyebrows - thick and full - furrow, contorting with the confusion of her discovering. The expression mirrors one from her father that you’d seen many times - deep creases forming lines across his forehead whenever he attempted to concentrate on something.

‘Seonhwa-yah,’ Taehyung swings, his legs coming off the bench he’d been sitting on as he stretches upwards. He’s bare chested as he approaches, the yellow tattoo standing out brightly against his chest of black shaded work. Placed directly above his heart, the petals are bright and daffodil leaves so perfectly shaded you miss a breath. The image matches the picture you’d seen Taehyung scribbling furiously out last night after he’d bathed your daughter and put her to sleep. ‘Daddy’s got a new tattoo…’ Her name glistens in green, twisted to meld naturally into the curved lines of the stem.

‘It looks awesome, huh, Seonhwa?,’ Jungkook stands, stretching his back as he snaps the black latex gloves off his hands, tossing them into the trash behind him. ‘I did good, right?’

Taehyung’s strong arms reach out for the bundle swaddled against you, taking the girl against the bare skin of his belly just low enough to not rub against the raw skin of his fresh tattoo. Looking at them both together like that, a strong sense of unity bubbles inside you, the feeling impossible to quell as that boxy grin of Taehyung’s sits so happily dusted over his face.

Back straight and shoulders tall, Taehyung marches proudly over to Jungkook - the latter oblivious as he continues to pack down his station, picking up a bottle of disinfectant to spray over the equipment he’d just used.

‘Hyung, come back so I can wrap you up… I’m dying for a cigare…’ His sentence falters mid way through, words pausing as he lifts his head to see Taehyung closer than anticipated, delicate human held in his hands.

‘Your cigarette can wait… My child is more important.,’ He holds Seonhwa out in offering, the cream blanket dotted with yellow flowers stirring as her hands grab randomly at the air. ‘You wanna hold her?’

‘Huh?’ Jungkook’s face falls, eyebrows lifting slightly as his head dips forward. You watch carefully as his eyes widen in question. You’d seen that insecure look before, during times when his nerves etched across his expressive features so visibly.

‘Hold her…,’ Taehyung states again, grinning. ‘It’s not that scary.’

‘Hyung, I don’t know how…,’ He stammers, eyes still wide rimmed, his innocent facials offset by the stark darkness of tattoos creeping over his neck. If you had to pick his age, you’d struggle to place his baby features. Of course the thick lines of his tattoos aged him, but sometimes he still looked so childlike… now was one of them. ‘I’ll probably drop her.’

‘Just make sure you’ve got her neck, and it’s all good…,’ Taehyung passes Seonhwa lightly without waiting for an answer, Jungkook’s hands shaking as he accepts the infant. Moving with careful thought, the arms swathed in dark shades draw the body into him, holding her neck so tenderly. ‘Now’s your chance to be Uncle Kook…’

Jungkook stammers, nervous eyes glancing upwards to Taehyung for support. You wonder if this is how you looked when you’d first held her - so terrified of her flimsy frame you’d held your breath to prevent shaking her.

‘You’re a natural, Kook…,’ Your reassuring words flooding his face with relief as you flick him a smile. ‘Tae, come here so I can see your tattoo better…’ Keeping one eye on Jungkook, his quivering frame sitting down to mitigate the fear of dropping her, Taehyung makes his way back to you. He greets you with a polite kiss - chaste and neat on the tip of your nose.

Carefully, your fingers frame his reddened flesh with your hands without touching it - squaring off the daffodil from the rest of his ink. It sits perfectly above his heart - the beating pulse felt as your palms press into him. The design is intricate - Seonhwa’s name scribbled in Korean characters as part of the looped stems of the bunch of flowers, their yellow blossoms stretching underneath his roaring lion. It’s fragile yet well sketched, each petal perfectly placed against Taehyung’s skin.

‘You approve?’ His lips press against your forehead, ghosting a loving kiss into you. Quietly, you lift your lips to greet his mouth, allowing yourself to kiss him sweetly despite Jungkook’s presence. When you break apart, you cast a quick look in the younger one’s direction. He’s too caught up in Seonhwa to pay you any mind, dimples briefly piercing his cheeks as he smiles at something she’s done.

‘It’s perfect, Tae. Really beautiful… But how do you do it?,’ His thick eyebrows fold in confusion at the question, the same expression that had graced Seonhwa’s face moments before. ‘How do you decide to get so many tattoos, and not worry about it?’

‘The more you think about it, the harder it is to decide. Especially for your first one, you just gotta go for it…’

‘I really like it… I want it…,’ His head perks slightly at your words. ‘Maybe I should just stop thinking about it, and just go for it…’ Taehyung’s lips curl, the grin reaching to his eyes as they crinkle in the corners.

‘The thought of tattoos on you, Baby… Ughhh.,’ Groaning, he allows his eyes to roll dramatically into the back of his head. ‘The thought of tattooing you… with this… If you’re not serious, please please don’t tease me. I won’t be able to forgive you if you’re joking.’ His head falls to gesture down to the flowers now exploding across his chest.

‘I’m dead serious… But I really liked the way Jungkook did it…,’ Stifling a playful giggle, slipping from Taehyung’s arms you begin to make your escape. The only intention of your movement was to rile Taehyung, to tease him a little before letting him draw his representation on your body permanently. ‘Jungkook…’ You call out across the room.

Your eyes fall on him, Seonhwa so still and calm in his embrace. Her little-bitty fingers are laced around a single one of his, gripping it as the softest tones of his sweet voice sooth her back into slumber. He’s completely absorbed in the child, eyes wide in wonder and he rocks her naturally against his bulking frame. It’s a complete 180 from the nervous wreck he’d been when he first held her, his body relaxing with the knack of an experienced parent in the mere minute it had taken for you to have your conversation.

‘Jungkook’s busy… and will be for some time.,’ Taehyung grips your wrist to prevent further movement. ‘Your skin, Petal, is mine… Let me set my station up.’

As he drags you towards the opposite side of the room, that familiar swell of unity builds heavily in your chest. Despite everything - the betrayal of your family, and the position you’d found yourself in when you’d arrived on Taehyung’s doorstep, everything felt so perfectly complete. You wanted nothing more than to have him ink the memory of this moment - of the creation of your beautiful daughter - deep into your flesh, so you could cherish it forever.

You think it again, without hesitation. The thought that had come to you so many times in the past nine odd months.

How you met… it wasn’t important. What was important was where you were now. With him, and the family you’d built together.

Originally posted on Tumblr as iq-biased.


End file.
